A long time ago, we use to be friends
by Mela1984
Summary: Veronica Mars try to deal and Weevil shows just who he is..


A long time ago, we use to be friends…

Veronica sat outside in the car, just in front of the house, but she could not go inside. Not now. Not today. All day she had manage to keep it together, all day she had held on to the ring so tightly. But now it was dark, her phone was of and then the passagerdoor opened up. -What do you want? Veronica said as Weevil closed the door. -I am really not in the mood for any story, or actually I am not in the mood to hear from you at all. -Have you eaten anything? he asked. -What? -Eaten, as in food? Veronica has to think about it. -Hasn´t been on my agenda. -Right, good thing I brought this then! He said and gave her a sandwiches out of the brown bag. -I also have some liquor for when you are ready to go inside. -He was my rock you know… I never EVER thought I would say that about anyone,but he really was! -I know. So was my wife. He said. -She is alive at least! Weevil cracked a smile. -Oh yes she is. Every week there is another summance for me to come to court and give her full custody. Now do you need me to help you open up that sandwich, or can you do that? He asked and she opened it up, the first bite made her feel better and strangely nauseas. -I guess I should tell you it was a very nice funeral, I have been at my best friends, it feels weird ranking them. -So don´t. But I agree it was beautiful, and that is a word I am not known to say to often. -You were there? Veronica asked. -I was. He turned into a good man, but I wasn´t there for him, I was actually there to make sure you could cope! I also figured I would not be your first choice to go to, so I keep far back. -So, I am a bit tired, probably not as tired as you. But come on, it´s time go inside now. I´ll walk you to the door. -Don´t forget that bag! Veronica said as she got out of the car and just went numb for a second. -Come on! Weevil said. -Great! I guess people have been coming by all day! She said as she saw all the flowers and cards in front of the door. -I should pick this up. -No. Weevil just said. -Give me the keys. He said and unlocked the door. Veronica stood in the doorway for some time. Weevil waited for her to be ready and after some time she took the steps into the house and closed the door. -It´s so quiet. -Yes. Let´s get you into bed! he said. -No, I am not sleeping in the bedroom, I can´t. Couch is fine! She said. -Okay! Couch it is! Veronica went into the living room and sat down. -What am I supposed to do now? -Think. Have time for yourself, grieve and probably bring down the asshole who did it! Do what you did today, drive around! He said. -You followed me! -We had a bus who went down a clip because of an unstable teen, and a mother jumping from a bridge,we don´t need you to do the same. Veronica layed down and Weevil put a blanket over her. -Again, I know I may not be the one you place your first call too, but just call people. Ask for help for once. -Could you stay? I just need someone to be here right now! Weevil took of his jacket and sat down at the edge of the couch. -You can watch tv, I am not good with relaxing when it is all quiet. She said as she closed her eyes.

Part 2

The next morning Veronica woke up suddenly. Something had woken her up. She found that the tv was of, so that wasn't it. She then heard something in the kitchen and turned around. -Dad! She said as she saw her father making coffee. -So I do know that you are an adult, I still try to get use to it, but when you disappear after a funeral and your phone is of, then a father is worried, no matter how old his daughter is! -I needed some time to think! she said. -Understandable! But I was out looking for you, Wallice called you… The radiosilence was awful. -And no one thought to check here? Veronica asked. - This isn't my first day. -I just needed some time, that's all. Her father gave her a cup of coffee. -I can't live here, I am not sure I can be in Neptune anymore! -Okay. Her father said. -That's it? No more words from you? You are getting old! She said. -Maybe. But I can't help you with this. I don't know how you want to move on from here. -Someone told me I should take time for yourself, grieve and probably bring down the asshole who did this! Not quoted right, by pretty much. -It's not up to you to catch whoever did this Veronica. We no longer have a corrupt sheriff, we now have a very determined and good police. They will catch them. I do agree about the grieving and taking your time though. With Lily you never had that time to grieve, you had everything else to think about. Friends who left, your mom, the whole town against me and therefor you. This time you can grieve for real. -I can't live here. This was supposed to be it. Last time I moved, our own house! -Then we will find you somewhere else to live, in Neptune, out of Neptune, but we will find somewhere else to live! -I don't know if I know how to grieve. Veronica said. -No, there is no textbook for that. -Do you think I should get out of Neptune? Veronica asked. -I can't answer that honestly, you are my daughter! Veronica got up! -I need to go for a drive. She said. -Honey, perhaps a shower and a change of clothes? Veronica look down, realizing she was in the same clothes as yesterday, only they were now not new, they were now dirty and unkept. -Yes.

Part 3

-Oh my god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack girl? Wallice said as he opened the door. -Not you to! I have already gotten the third degree from my dad, and he even pointed out the fact that I am an adult. She said. -It's no third degree, it's just honesty! Come in! Wallice said. -Actually, I just came by to tell you that I am alright. I need to just… I don't know what I need. I guess I need some time to think! -You gonna run this time as well? Wallace asked. -Sorry? -You did the last time, you ran, then Neptune came calling and you came back! Veronica smiled. -No, Neptune didn't call me, Logan did. He won't call me back again, will he! -That's not how I meant it to come out! Wallace said. -No? That's how it sounded like! She said. -Logan literally called you back, but think about it… do you think your dad is going to ask you to stay? Do you think I will? - What? Wallace pointed towards the chairs on the porch and they sat down. -He is losing it you know, your dad! He's not what he used to be! Veronica sat back. -No one is! -No, but he really is not! You were in New York, you didn't see the face he made as you came back! He was happy, he felt safe. I am not saying stay for your old man, but I am saying that if you need a call to come back to Neptune if you leave, you won't get one. Instead you'll just get my words, honest! He said. -Well, you were always honest. She said. -Do you want to leave? He asked. -I don't know. I grew up here, I saw so much here, this place is toxic, yet home at the same time! What is new is that the PCH ers and the Fitzpatricks has gotten some new competition, otherwise, nothing! Wallice thought about that for a moment. -Well, the Fitzpatricks are more or less gone, PCH has been divided though. Shame that! He then said. -Shame? That the PCH split into two? She said. -No… well yes, they were a bit easier to tackle under only one leader. Now though it's harder. But shame about Weevil. He was on the up and up, but old habit's die hard I guess! -Yes. Veronica just said. -Have you seen him around, Weevil I mean? She then asked. -Yes, I see him. Mostly running by on the bike, but he keeps himself busy on the south side you know.

Part 4

-Eli? Keith said. -Sheriff.. he said. -I haven't been sheriff for many years now! He said. -No, I guess it is like an old habit. A simpler time maybe! -You mean when I took you in, you spent the night, got sent to juve and then we went right back to it again! Keith said. -Yes, say what you want, but I did keep you busy! Weevil said. -Yes. How's your grandma? -Barely hanging on! Can I? he asked and pointed to a chair and Keith nodded. -I'm sorry. Should have helped you, should have suid! He said. -Nothing we can do about that now, is it? Keith said. -This is yours I take it? He said and put a bikeglove on his desk! -Depends where you found it! Weevil said. -On my daughters couch! Weevil took it. -I saw you there, at the funeral. I take it you weren't really there for Logan? Weevil looked up! -I was. But no, not only. -Where did she go? Keith wondered. -The camelot, the Coronado bridge, the marina. All over basically. Finally she parked outside her house. -And I take you were the one to give her the advice of "bringing down the asshole" who did this? -Sounds like my kind of words! But you know her sheriff, that's how she deals! -It how she used to deal. It's been a long time since high school Eli. -People don't change their nature sheriff. They may refine them, but in the end they don't change them that much! Keith didn't say anything. -I came for a favour. He then said. -Really, for me? Weevil took up an envelope out of his pocket. -Someone is after me, and they seem to know where exactly to hit! he said and Keith opened up the envelope. -Your wife and daughter? Weevil nodded. -Former wife. But as a father I take it you can relate that I would like these people to be found. -Take it to the police Eli. Weevil sat back. -No. I don't trust them. I agree they are better than our old sheriff, but it is not in my nature to trust the police. They are welcome to target me, in fact I encourage that, but my daughter...no! -So that's why you helped Veronica yesterday, that's why you were at the funeral, lurking behind the trees, so that you could come in here today and beg for my understanding? Did you also leave the glove? -I did leave the glove, look inside it! Weevil said and gave the glove back. Keith found a note inside. "I've got your back, this is my number!" Keith looked up. -I didn't lurk around, I waited for her to do exactly whatever she does, she run's and she refuses to ask for any help! So yeah, I did leave the glove, I did hideout. But I did not help her so I could force you to help me! -Can you really blame me for thinking that? Keith asked. -No! Can you blame me for not trusting anyone other than you? Weevil said and got up. -I can't do it Eli. -Because you don't trust me? Weevil asked. -I don't, but that is not it! Look at me. Look at the state of this place. Things piling up, I can't do anything anymore. Weevil sat down again. -What is piling up? He asked. -Cases I can't solve. Cases that won't be solved. It's not like I can advertise for an employe, and it's not like I can go back in time to become younger. Weevil took some of the files. -Cheating spouses… those I can fix. Those are so not a problem. -No? Remember the last time you worked for me? -I thought you said it has been a long time since high school! -Don't you have other commitments? Keith asked and Weevil stood right up again, taking a few files with him. -I am a good multitasker! He said and left the room to sit down at the desk Veronica had. Keith looked at the picture where Weevils daughter were playing in a sandbox, clueless, just like his daughter had once been. Just as Keith was about to figure out what to do, the door could be heard opening.

Part 5

-Honey, why are you here? Keith said, but Veronica wasn't looking at him, she wasn't even looking at Weevil sitting by the desk you used to sit at. She was only starring ahead. -Honey? Keith said again. -I was… I saw Wallice. She said and Weevil got up. -I will leave you too. And take some of these… he said as he took some files with him out. -Eli… Veronica said and he stopped. -I just… last night… Keith was giving Weevil a bit of a sharp look. -Thank you. She just said and he nodded, then left. Veronica went over to her chair and sat down. -Veronica? Keith said. -He helped me get home, he helped me go inside. She said. -Yes, he said that. -And you believed him? She asked. -He is a man of many faults, but he cares. I believe that! Keith said. -I need to work! Veronica said. -I think what you need to do is think about where you want to go from here. -I said I need to work. She said again. -Veronica, you just buried Logan, your husband. You can't just think that this is going to get better by doing work? -No, I never said that. I just said I need to work. Why did Weevil leave with some of your cases? Veronica then said. -Don't change the subject. Keith said. -I am not. I said work is not just going to make everything ok, but I said I need it. Why did he take some files? -He offered some help. Keith said. -As you may know, it has been a little crazy around here. -It hasn't been crazy, it's been business as usual… you just doubting yourself! Veronica said. -No, I know when my time is up, and that is soon. I can't follow people anymore, I can hardly keep a camera stable anymore, does that sound like a P.I you would hire? Also, with the Neptune bomber, no one expected a case of infidelity to be prioritised. -I thought you said that the police could handle that! -There is no winning with you is it? Keith asked. -I need to work dad. You were about to give this to me, all of it, is that not the case anymore? Veronica said. -Are you kidding me? Do you really think you are fit to run a business right now? He said loudly. -Yes. If I am going to stay in Neptune, I want the firm. Otherwise I will open my own up somewhere else. -I am asking you, as your father… please think about this. I just gave up casefiles to a convicted felon! -Do you want me to stay here dad? Keith went quiet. -Dad? Veronica was waiting for an answer. -I want you to go where you think you would be happy. Neptune may not be that place! Keith said. -It's where you will be! Veronica said. -True, but that's me, now we are talking about you! -Are you okay dad? Veronica asked. -I'm perfectly fine. You are not. Remember New York? You liked it there, did you not? -I want to be here! Veronica got up. -Wait. This was left in a bikeglove I found on your couch. Keith said and gave her the note from Weevil.

Part 6

Weevil opened the door and found Veronica there, he looked at the time. -Got somewhere to be? She asked. -No, do you know what time it is? He asked. -No. I walked here, put I put my phone on again. It hasn't been stopping to pling all evening. Weevil held up the door. -The yard looks unkept! Veronica said, and found that the inside of the house weren't that good either. -Yeah, I am not really a yardworking kind of man. -Or house cleaning! Veronica said. -Got a lot to do. Weevil closed the door the a bedroom. -Your grandmother? -Yes, she held on… remember when I told you I wanted to graduate because of her? -Yes, and I asked a mass murderer to help you pass math. -She never lost faith in me. You should have seen her at the wedding, then being a great grandmother… but, she isn't getting better or younger. Weevil said. -No, no one is. Dad gave me your note! She said. -Then he is definatly losing his mind! Weevil said. -Wallice said he isn't doing good, I guess I have been to busy to notice. She said. -Or Wallice may want you to stay. Veronica nodded. -Maybe. Dad wants that too I think, he won't say it. Though, without me I guess there is no more Mars investigations. -A lot of companies stops, successful one's, sometimes it's just time. It shouldn't fall on you! Veronica sat down. -What your poison? Coffee, tea, soda, beer? Weevil asked. -Beer and honesty. Weevil nodded and took out two beers and sat down. -Do you think I should stay? she asked. -Do you want to stay? he asked her back. -I don't know, I need advice. She said. -Well, I can't decide for you, I am not in your head, I'd like to be sometimes, but I am not. So I can't tell you what to do. -I want to be happy again. Veronica said. -What, besides Logan, makes you happy? Weevil asked. -Things I am good at I guess. Weevil nodded. -Solving crime, finding the truth, sounds like you. But that you can do anywhere. But this is where your family are. Wallice, your dad… you don't have them anywhere else. -What about you? She asked. -I am here. I am not going anywhere. -Are you also family? Veronica asked. -Why do you ask that? He asked. -I don't know, I guess I just want to know that. -I'm here. -That's not what I asked you. Weevil was silent, like he didn't know what to say. -Can I crash here tonight? she then asked. -Sure, I'll get you a blanket. He said and got up. Happy to avoid the topic they were discussing. By the time he came back, she was already asleep.

part 7

Veronica sat up on the couch and found Weevil sleeping in the chair next to the couch, she got up and into a messy kitchen. She found the casefiles on the table, he had been reading them, atleast tried to. Then she heard a noise. -Eli? Veronica got up and went towards the room where the sound came from. She knocked on the door and opened it. -Mrs Navarro… I am… she started. -Veronica Mars. I remember you. Veronica was taken by surprise by that. -You have a lot of pictures in here. Veronica said. -I just to have many more. But as the years go by you know. Some were of Hector, but Eli couldn't stand seeing them. Then we have Felix, he is never to far away from my thoughts. -No. Felix was heartbreaking. Veronica said. -What about you dear? She asked. -What about me? -I may be bedridden, but I still hear things, Neptune is a very small town. -Can I get you something Mrs Navarro? Veronica asked. -Glass of water, it's time for my medication. Veronica went out and filled up a glass in what looked like one of very few clean glasses and came back. -It must be a bit nice… at least a silver lining to have Eli living here to take care of you. -They use to live here all three of them. Eli didn't want to move! Veronica nodded. -And you? She asked. -Where would I go? To a home? Do you know what they cost? Besides, this is my home, I paid for it, and I will die here. -Yes, that's grandma, stubborn as few! Veronica turned around and found Weevil standing in the door. -Well, trust me, after a lifetime in one house you want to stay there until you die! She said. Veronica didn't have time to answer. Her phone started to ring, it was a short call. -I need to go to my dad! She said. -Want a lift? Weevil asked. -No, I think a walk is what I need now. She said and put her hand on his shoulder before leaving.

part 8

-Dad? Veronica said as she came into her dad's office. -We have company! He said and Veronica suddenly became as still as a statue. -Trina? She said as Logans's sister got up. -I'm sorry for you loss! She said. -This is my lawyer, Mr Richards. Trina then continued. -I would have hoped to get an invite to my own brother's funeral. -An invite? You knew he died, right? Veronica now said. -Yes, and as his sister I think it would only be fair for me to have been with you planning it! Trina said. -That is two different kinds of things. Trust me, if I known you wanted to plan it, I would gladly have given you that. Gladly! -Veronica… Keith said and Veronica sat down, and took a deep breath. -So what can we do for you Ms Echolls? Keith asked. -It's actually Mrs Richards now, but I am here because I want to get my share. I know Lynn cut me out of her will, but I don't think my brother would do that! Keith looked at Veronica. -Well, I don't think he would do that either. He did have a half brother though, CHarlie. So perhaps there is a split there. -I was his sister, I grew up with him! Trina said. -Yes, and you did nothing to help him, ever. He helped you as soon as you needed him, and you never did anything for him! Ever. I don't think he cut you out either, I am not even sure there is a will, but if there is, I am sure you are in it. He had a heart! Veronica said. -So when is the reading of the will? Trina asked and Veronica just looked at her dad. -We will call the lawyer and get a time for that. -We will be at the Neptune grand! Trinas supposed husband said, and gave his card to Keith. -Did you honestly think this was going to end any other way? Trina then asked Veronica. -A girl can dream. Veronica said and Trina left. -Great. I forgot for a second I was back in Neptune, as soon as someone dies there is a fight for a will. -Did he have one? Keith wondered. -I don't know. I guess he did. He had assets, but he went through a lot of money! Veronica said. -Can you? She asked and Keith nodded.

-Here! Wallace said and gave her a cup of coffee. -Thank you. -So the evil sister showed up? He asked and Veronica nodded. -She can have it all if she wishes actually! I don't see what I would do with money. Veronica said. -You could travel? Wallace said. -I thought you were all in on me staying here? She said. -I am. But you and your dad could travel, when was the last time you did something? That trip to New York that he was late too? -It's really unreal. When I grew up… The Kane and the Echolls was all anyone wanted to belong, now no one but an adopted evil sister remains of one, and the other one is just.. well they are the Kanes. They were amongst the richest, so what would I do with money? Wallace had no answer. -I talked to Piz yesterday! Wallace then said. -What? -He called, wanted to know how you were. Wallace said. -He could have called me! Veronica said. -That has not been very easy to do. He may come down! Wallace said and Veronica got up! -What? Why? Veronica said. -You broke his heart, that doesn't mean that he doesn't care. Also, we have been in touch a bit, we were friends you know, way before you and he became involved! -Right. Tell him "hi" from me, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I am not really in the mood for company right now. -Fine! Perhaps I need hi to come so that I know how to help you! Wallace said. Veronica didn't say anything. Instead she left and went towards the house, the house she had hardly been in. When there she sat down and looked through the messages and found that Piz had left two voicemails. She thought about listening, but instead she deleted them. She just regretted that when her father called. -There is a problem. He said. -A problem? -Logan had two wills, in one he gives 50% to you and the rest to Trina and Charlie. In the other one he gives everything to you. -So? Just go with the first one. Veronica said. -Not that simple. They are both signed the same day, with the same witnesses. Do you have any idea why you were not there when this happened? Keith asked. -Not really. -We need to look into it. I have invited his lawyer to the office tomorrow. -You sound like a PI again. Veronica said and they ended their call, Veronica called up another number.

Part 9

-No bike? Veronica asked as Weevil came up to her door. -No. Figured I would walk. -I didn't even know you had legs! Veronica said. -Now, there's the girl I remember. He said and they went inside. -So, something about a will and an evil sister? He said as she gave him and herself a beer. They sat down. -Yes, and my friend calling my former boyfriend. She said. -Damn! You just can't have a day without no action! He said and Veronica just raised her eyebrows. -Wait, former boyfriend? The one from university? He asked. -Yes. Piz. -Why call him? Weevil asked. -I don't know, why is there two wills? She asked back. -Because it is Neptune and everyone wants to make money, what good would the ex boyfriend be? -I think there was something about him still caring even though I basically tore his heart out! -Do you want him here? Weevil asked. -No. Veronica said firmly. -Now that is how you should answer every question, yes or no. -Fine. Shouldn't you too? She asked. -Have I ever not said either yes or no, might not always have done what I said, but I always say. -Do you? Do you want me to stay in Neptune? She asked and it caught him of guard. -What? He just said. -Well, answering firmly was it not? She asked. -No. He said. -What? She asked. -No, I don't want you to stay here. He said. -Ok. Why? Weevil took his jacket of. -Because… just because. He said. -That is not a real answer. She said. -Ok, you want to hear it? He asked. -Yes. -The very first time I talk to you, you stood up against me. You always keep your promises, you stand your ground and you are always honest. I… I love you. And shit like that scares you like hell, so I am going to go! But do me this favour… just don't stay. I can't bear it. Weevil went for his jacket, but she stopped him. -You have always had my back, protected me when I never asked you to. Picked me up when I needed it. Yes, it scares me… but you don't scare me. You never have and you never will. I am not ready… but I will be… it could be a while! Now do you still want me to leave? She asked. -No I don't. But I want you to be happy. Veronica hugged him and he hugged her right back. -I also need a favour. she then said and he just smiled. -Now there is that girl again. He said. -I know Trina, Logans sister, she is up to something and she wants more than money. She is not taim either. I need you to keep an eye on her.


End file.
